I have been cubed
by Airtimeskater
Summary: When Dominics best friend puck is taken what will he do to get him back
1. The Hole

This is my first fanfic  
I DO NOT OWN Animal crossing or Mario  
  
  
Dominic gets out of his bed *yawn* get dressed and walks outside he walks around and sees his best friend puck   
  
Dominic: Hey puck what are you doing  
  
Puck: Fishing [cant you see me fishing]  
  
Dominic: Catch any thing yet?  
  
Puck: Nooo *gets pulled in to lake*HELP I can't swim!  
  
Dominic: I'll save you *takes out golden fishing rod*catch  
  
*Puck is pulled out by Dominic but at the same time Dominic catch's a big fish then says*  
  
Dominic: Gotta love my golden fishing rod:]  
  
Puck: Thank you so much i owe you so much when ever you need me  
  
Dominic: Ok but I did not do that for a reward just because we are friends that's why I did it  
  
So Dominic went through the day with hanging out with his best friend's Puck, Buzz  
  
Buzz: Want to go to tom nooks and see what he is selling today all I need is a white pawn to complete my chess set   
  
Puck: Ok I hope they have a lovely phone I need one so bad.  
  
Dominic: Ok but let me go save my game first *Saves game*  
  
He walks and sees a money tree and shakes it but instead of money its bees and they steal every thing  
  
Dominic: No I will reset the game now  
  
*RESET*  
  
Dominic: *walks out side and sees a stupid mole*Not HIM AGAIN  
  
Stupid mole: You again I hate you never Listen to what I say   
  
Dominic: What did you say I wasn't listening!  
  
Stupid mole: o.0 and why is my name Stupid mole  
  
Dominic: Because you are evil   
  
Puck: Dominic is he giving you trouble ill take care of him hey mole   
Mr. Resetting aka stupid mole : I have a name its Mr. Resetti  
Puck: I don't care if you are Mario  
Dominic:*watches the 2 of them fight and fight out of no were Mr. Resetti  
grabs puck and pulls him down and the Hole closes*NOOOOOO Puck  
  
Buzz:*stunned of what just happened runs away*  
  
Dominic: No wait now i lost them both  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Well how did you like it I need reviews before Chapter 2 Center Of the Gamecube 


	2. New Friends

I do not own anyone but Dominic  
  
Chapter 2 of the story  
  
Puck has been taken by the stupid mole and in side the gamecube  
  
Dominic: I need to find a way to get puck back he is my best friend  
  
A Voice from the sky or VFS: You will do it now hurry and get puck back  
  
Dominic: Who are you?   
VFS: Not telling Dominic: What do I have to do me don't understand any of this   
VFS: This might explain it all *Throws a paper*   
Dominic: *starts to read paper*   
Paper: ask VFS   
Dominic: What tell me were puck went?   
VFS: He has gone to another game Dominic: Another game how do I get there?   
VFS: What did mole do   
Dominic: Ok nice *grabs his golden shovel* time to dig So he starts to did but else were   
Fox: Tricky Flame   
Fox: Tricky Find Tricky starts to did a hole and bam out of no were Dominic appears out of the hole   
Fox: Who are you are you here to help me do the fear test   
Dominic: No I don't no were I am have you seen a friend of mean a penguin   
Fox: yes but they are long gone the sprit opened a warp for them   
Dominic: let me guess I have to help you to get to this sprit and find my friend   
Fox: that's what I think   
VFS: Now that Dominic is here you will be able to beat the fear test because you have no fear when you are with your friends   
Fox: He is right here grab one side of my staff   
Dominic: You're right let's do this now   
VFS: As they beat there fears Dominic sees the worst thing ever puck floating away   
Everyone: WE DID IT   
Spirt: Dominic you wish to keep your search for puck going am I correct   
Fox: Wait hey Dominic here take this I found in a shop on the planet *hands a arwing model*I hope you find your friend I lost my friend falco so I what you to find your friend   
Dominic: Wow thanks I will never forget you   
VFS: And with that Dominic jumps into the warp and is sent to a world in search for his friend TO BE CONTINUED  
________________________________________________________________________________________   
Well what did you think Never saw that coming did you 


End file.
